Super Silver
|media = Archie Comics |realcreator = |artist = |voiceactor = Pete Capella |japanactor = Daisuke Ono |original = Silver the Hedgehog |cause = The seven Chaos Emeralds |fur color = Golden white, gold |skin color = Peach |eye color = Red |attire = *White, navy and golden boots with gold cuffs *White gloves with gold cuffs and circular golden symbols |skills = *Enhanced Chaos Powers *Enhanced super speed *Enhanced psychokinesis *Virtual invulnerability *Flight *Enhanced super strength *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes |moves = *Shield of Light *Turbo Boost }} is a transformation that appears in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). It is the Super State of Silver the Hedgehog, achieved by harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Appearance Following the traditional Super State, visual changes to Silver while in this form include a bright golden-yellow color replacing his normally white fur, and his mane becomes a darker yellow color that floats up behind his head. Like Super Sonic and Super Shadow, he has ruby red eyes and his quills float. The two on the back of his head point upwards, while the five on his forehead push forward and spread out, with the bottom two pointing upwards. The teal glow on his gloves, cuffs and boots turns into a bright yellow color as well and he gains a golden aura. History After gathering all the Chaos Emeralds and reviving Sonic in his Super State, Silver and Shadow received power from Super Sonic, allowing them to assume their Super States to help Super Sonic defeat Solaris. After an epic battle, the heroes were victorious. Super Silver and his allies rejoined their jubilant friends as they watch Solaris implode, allowing Sonic and Elise to erase Solaris from the timeline entirely, along with Super Silver's involvement in the conflict. Powers and abilities Due to being infused with the seven Chaos Emeralds' power, Super Silver accordingly commands ultimate power and has access to unlimited energy.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: Each Emerald can float on its own power, but anyone who combines all seven of the Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Sonic the Hedgehog: I've heard that he who collects 7 "Chaos Emeralds" will be granted unlimited energy." In his Super State, all of Silver's innate abilities are vastly enhanced, giving him an exceptional increase in strength and speed that rivals both Super Sonic and Super Shadow's. He also has improved reflexes to match his upgraded movements and those of his enemies. In addition, Super Silver possesses all the standard abilities of the traditional Super State. He now has the ability to fly without the need of his psychokinesis and he can perform small midair dashes at incalculable speeds. He is also virtually invulnerable to all harm, although it can be bypassed when enough force is applied. The power of Silver's psychokinetic abilities has been increased following his transformation, allowing him to use empowered moves such as the Shield of Light, where he creates a large shield of telekinetic energy which can stop all projectiles within the radius and then throw them back a great distance. He has also free access to various Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control which lets him bend time and space to his will. Weakness Super Silver can only stay transformed for a short time without sustainment from Ring Energy, as a Super State consumes tremendous amounts of energy. Extensive usage will also put him at risk of disappearing entirely.Sonic Team (May 3, 2002). Sonic Adventure 2. GameCube. Sega. Area/Level: Finalhazard. "Sonic the Hedgehog: Shadow! Continuous use of your super form will cause you to disappear! Get back to the Colony!" Quotes *''"I'll take care of this!"'' - Super Silver, when switching to him during the fight with Solaris. *''"This is the end! Prepare to meet your doom!"'' - Super Silver when facing Solaris. *''"Good luck, Sonic!"'' - Super Silver when it becomes Super Sonic's turn to fight Solaris and when Super Sonic is fighting Solaris. *''"Hey, you're running short on Rings! Use the Triangle/Y button to switch with me!"'' - Super Silver when Super Shadow is running low on rings. *''"I will protect the future!"'' - Super Silver when attacking Solaris in the future. *''"Is it over?"'' - Super Silver, after defeating Solaris for the first time. Trivia *Super Silver is the only character who can damage Solaris before any of its shields are destroyed. *The artwork of Super Silver on the Sonic Art Assets DVD is almost the same as Silver's official'' Sonic Rivals 2'' artwork. The only differences (other than the color) are that Silver is reaching up with his right hand and that the expression on his mouth is different and his two big quills are sticking up slightly. *Super Silver is the only character whose Super Gauge was pre-filled in the Solaris fight. *In the scene where Silver transforms in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), there's nothing on his gloves and his eyes are missing. However, the in game character model and in all cutscenes past Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds ''show that Super Silver has red eyes and that the symbols on his gloves now glow a shade of gold instead of their usual cyan. *Super Silver is indirectly referenced in ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. In the Codex's entry on the Chaos Emeralds, it is stated that Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and a variety of other people have been known to use the power of the Emeralds to achieve powered up states. Gallery Artwork Super_silver_final.png|Sonic Art Assets DVD Super_Silver_instructions.jpg|Instructions for a Super Silver action figure AssetSupSilvKey.jpg|A color key of Super Silver Screenshots SuperTransformation06.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) SilverTransform.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Super Silver.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) SuperSilvsFight.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) SuperSilverShield.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Vlc_2016-06-22_14-39-00-807.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Vlc_2016-06-22_14-38-53-401.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) Super Silver.jpeg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Super transformations Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate energy Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006